1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to amplifiers for musical instruments and, more particularly, to a strap for holding a guitar or other type of stringed musical instrument that either includes or is adapted to include an electrical pickup.
There are many types of guitars, banjos, ukuleles, mandolins and other stringed instruments. Virtually all of these include a pair of pins, commonly referred to as “buttons” that are adapted to enter into a pair of slots on opposite sides of a support strap. This is sometimes referred to as a “two-pin strap mounting system.” The strap then drapes over the shoulder of the user and helps support the instrument at the proper position for playing.
Many of these stringed instruments include an electrical/electronic/magnetic pickup. The pickup is essentially a type of a transducer (i.e., a microphone) that converts the acoustical vibrations emanating from the musical instrument into an electrical waveform that is representative of the sound produced. The electrical waveform is sent to an amplifier which, in turn, amplifies the electrical waveform to a greater magnitude (i.e., voltage). The amplified waveform is then supplied to speakers which reproduce the sound.
This type of amplification is done in “real time”, therefore making the musical instrument sound louder. When a person or a band plays various instruments on a stage (i.e., during a performance), this is typically the manner by which a sufficient volume level is maintained so that all who are present can hear. Typically, a plurality of speakers are placed on the stage and are directed toward the listening public. In short, the musical instruments sound louder than they would normally be because the sound of the instruments are electrically amplified and the amplified sound is output through the speakers.
The use of an acoustical pickup and amplification system allows for another important benefit and that is being able to adjust the output level of each musical instrument to the desired degree to harmonize with the other musical instruments. This is especially important because certain musical instruments are naturally louder than others.
If it were not for an amplification system that can boost the sound pressure (i.e., the volume) of less powerful instruments while lessening the volume of more powerful instruments, the louder instruments would always tend to drown out the softer, quieter instruments. By varying the sound levels the musicians are able to highlight the performance of any instrument(s) while minimizing the performance of others. This provides a degree of artistic expression that is not limited by the sound output of any musical instrument. Controlling the volume of any instrument relative to another is known as “volume dynamics”.
However, such an amplification type of system requires a good deal of setup and expensive equipment that must be transported, carried in, and then set up. The set-up takes time and is expensive if done by others. Also, these systems are complicated with numerous wires that abound on the stage. The wires on the stage pose a risk that the performers must avoid else they may become entangled with them possibly tripping or disconnecting certain instruments from the source of amplification as the performers move about on stage.
There are times when such an elaborate amplification system is not required. When a stringed instrument is playing alone in a smaller area or in concert with perhaps only a few other instruments, such as a violin and/or an accordion (or with numerous other limited combinations), a small amount of sound amplification is all that is required to elevate the sound of the stringed instrument sufficient to blend and be properly heard.
To satisfy this need a small battery powered amplifier has been available that is sold under the tradename “Smokey Joe.” It includes a small container the size of a pack of cigarettes for insertion into a shirt pocket along with an input jack, a small amplifier circuit, a small battery, and small speaker, all of which are contained in the container. Alternately, the Smokey Joe is inserted in a pocket elsewhere, for example, a pocket that is attached to a guitar strap. However, there are many disadvantages to this device.
First, an electrical cord must be supplied and connected to the electrical jack (i.e., pickup) at the instrument at one end and to the prior art device at the other end. The cord, therefore, dangles and can become ensnared.
Also, the speaker's output is muffled by the cloth material of the pocket that it is placed in, thereby distorting the sound and reducing its output accordingly.
Lastly, there is no way to even modify such a device to amplify bass frequencies. Bass requires a larger speaker capable of producing bass notes. Such a speaker could never fit into the prior device's small pocket-sized container. If the container were made larger, then the container could not fit into the pocket, as intended.
Additionally, the battery in the prior art device is limited. It cannot supply enough power for bass nor can it last for a lengthy concert or other type of extended duration performance.
Also, most stringed instruments that include an electrical pickup also include a volume control. It is desirable for an amplifier circuit to produce a fixed amount of amplification for a known amplitude input wherein a musician can control the final sound output (i.e., volume) from a speaker by varying the volume control that, in turn, varies the amplitude of the input waveform and subsequently, the amplitude of the amplified waveform.
Finally, it is desirable for the musician to also hear the speaker's output during a performance. This is useful for a variety of reasons, including allowing the musician to stay in harmony and verify that his instrument is producing the intended level of sound output.
Also, while it is desirable to be able to turn such a system on or off, there is also a need for such an amplifier to include a maximum gain position in which the amplifier circuit is overdriven so as to “clip” the amplified waveform and produce the various harmonics associated with clipping. These harmonics are commonly referred to in the performing musical arts industry as “distortion”. Distortion is sometimes preferred and a way to produce it without elaborate stage amplification equipment is desirable.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an amplifier strap that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned difficulties by including a speaker and optional amplifier circuit attached to an amplifier strap.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
A related prior art device is known that is sold under the tradename “Smokey Joe.” A guitar strap adapted to receive the Smokey Joe is available at the website, www.smokeyamps.com. Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,294 to Seli that issued Aug. 27, 2002 discloses a Tug-a-Wah device that is disposed intermediate an electric guitar and amplifier circuit that responds to neck movements of the guitar to affect the waveform.
While the structural arrangements of the above-described device may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, it differs in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.